No milk today
by Amaranphine
Summary: Tu as disparu... Je ne peux vivre sans toi... S'il te plait reviens moi...
1. Chapter 1

Merci à Tsunade d'avoir corrigé la fic!

Bonne lecture les gens ^^

No Milk today Chapitre 1

J'étais avec ma guitare chez moi, j'avais composé une chanson depuis des jours, je trouvais qu'elle était de circonstance. Chaque matin je me retrouvais seul dans mon lit, la chaleur de ce corps qui accompagnait chacune de mes nuits était partis. Et maintenant je me retrouvais complètement seul depuis des mois. Il était parti loin, loin de moi… Il avait disparu de la circulation, plus de nouvelle, pas une seule trace de lui. Pendant longtemps j'attendais avec impatience son retour, mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, il était mort. Aujourd'hui c'est son enterrement, un cercueil sans corps, je n'ai pas le courage d'aller à la cérémonie, je n'ai pas le courage de regarder sa photo qui sera mis en évidence sur l'hôtel qui fera office d'hommage à ce qu'il était, entouré des personnes qu'il l'on soutenu et aimé. Moi j'ai beau l'aimer, je ne serais pas là. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Serait-ce le fait que certains jours j'espère qu'il me revienne ? Surement, je préfère me tuer à la tâche pour le retrouver, pour toucher une dernière fois ses cheveux blonds, de voir encore le bleu de ses yeux. Comment puis-je rester encore en vie quand ma lumière est parti ? J'ai tellement envie de le rejoindre dans la mort et de le retrouver. Laissez-moi le rejoindre, laissez-moi mourir et le voir… Ma guitare en main je partis pour le monument des héros, son nom venait d'y être inscrit, la chanson que je venais de composé fini par s'élever dans l'air froid de l'hiver.

No milk today, my love has gone away  
 _Pas de lait aujourd'hui, mon amour est parti_  
The bottle stands forlorn, a symbol of the dawn  
 _La bouteille (de lait) reste abandonnée, un symbole de l'aube_  
No milk today, it seems a common sight  
 _Pas de lait aujourd'hui, cela semble être un spectacle commun_  
But people passing by don't know the reason why  
 _Mais les gens qui passent n'en connaissent pas la raison_

How could they know just what this message means  
 _Comment pourraient-ils seulement savoir ce que signifie ce message_  
The end of my hopes, the end of all my dreams  
 _La fin de mes espoirs, la fin de tous mes rêves_  
How could they know a palace there had been  
 _Comment pourraient-ils savoir qu'un palais était là_  
Behind the door where my love reigned as king (Queen) *  
 _Derrière la porte où mon amour régnait en tant que roi ( reine)*_

No milk today, it wasn't always so  
 _Pas de lait aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas toujours comme ça_  
The company was gay, we'd turn night into day  
 _La société était allègre, nous changions la nuit en jour_

But all that's left is a place dark and lonely  
 _Mais ce qui reste c'est un lieu sombre et vide_  
A terraced house in a mean street back of town  
 _Une maison mitoyenne dans une misérable rue au fin fond de la ville_  
Becomes a shrine when I think of you only  
 _Devient un sanctuaire seulement quand je pense à toi_  
Just two-up two-down  
 _Simplement un jour sur deux_

No milk today, it wasn't always so  
 _Pas de lait aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas toujours comme ça_  
The company was gay, we'd turn night into day  
 _La société était prospère, nous changions la nuit en jour_  
As music played the faster did we dance  
 _Alors que la musique jouait nous dansions le plus vite possible_  
We felt it both at once, the start of our romance  
 _Nous l'avons ressenti ensemble, le début de notre romance_

No milk today, my love has gone away  
 _Pas de lait aujourd'hui, mon amour est parti_  
The bottle stands forlorn, a symbol of the dawn  
 _La bouteille reste abandonnée, un symbole de l'aube_

But all that's left is a place dark and lonely  
 _Mais tout ce que ça a laissé c'est une lieu sombre et vide_  
A terraced house in a mean street back of town  
 _Une maison mitoyenne dans une misérable rue au fin fond de la ville_  
Becomes a shrine when I think of you only  
 _Devient un sanctuaire seulement quand je pense à toi_  
Just too up too down  
 _Simplement un jour sur deux_

No milk today, it wasn't always so  
 _Pas de lait aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas toujours comme ça_  
The company was gay, we'd turn night into day  
 _La société était allègre, nous changions la nuit en jour_

But all that's left is a place dark and lonely  
 _Mais tout ce que ça a laissé c'est un lieu sombre et vide_  
A terraced house in a mean street back of town  
 _Une maison mitoyenne dans une misérable rue au fin fond de la ville_  
Oh all that's left is a place dark and lonely  
 _Oh tout ce que ça a laissé c'est un lieu sombre et vide_  
A terraced house in a mean street back of town  
 _Une maison mitoyenne dans une misérable rue au fin fond de la ville_  
Oh all that's left is a place dark and lonely  
 _Oh tout ce que ça a laissé c'est un lieu sombre et vide_  
A terraced house in a mean street back of town  
 _Une maison mitoyenne dans une misérable rue au fin fond de la ville_

Je jetais ma guitare au sol avant de la faire s'embraser d'un coup en un claquement de doigt. Je m'approchais doucement de la pierre et je vins embrasser son nom avant de me volatiliser avant que quelqu'un ne vienne voir ce qui brûlait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien ne pouvait me retenir dans ce village qui m'avait vu naître, qui m'avait vu grandir, ce village qui à envoyer l'amour de ma vie à une mort certaine. Naruto… Pourquoi me faire aimer de toi si c'est pour mourir aussi jeune ? Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber sur ton regard, ce regard qui m'enivre et qui me rendait fou à chaque instant, à chaque rencontre improvisée. Si seulement je pouvais mourir et te rejoindre dans les ténèbres. 


	2. Chapter 2

No Milk today Chapitre 2

Je me réveillais chaque matin seul et tout est plus sombre que la veille, je suis là assis sur notre lit conjugal que nous avions acheté, et tu n'y es pas. Je m'effondre un peu plus chaque jour dans mes propres ténèbres, tu étais ma lumière dans ce tunnel sombre. Je redeviens celui que j'étais, … Un tueur qui avait laisser vivre son petit frère par pitié car il n'en valait même pas la peine. Tu avais réussi à me remettre sur les rails par ton regard féroce, le bleu outre-mer devenant aussi sombre que les soirs d'orage. C'est cette force qui m'avait attiré chez toi en premier, cette détermination, tu te relevais jour après jour montrant à la face du monde que tu étais quelqu'un. Tu étais pourtant aussi une personne torturée, je le voyais dans tes yeux…. Personne n'arrivait aussi bien que moi à déchiffrer ta tristesse, tes tourments et ta douleur. Tu souffrais de la solitude que tout le village avait décidé de mettre sur ton chemin. J'ai vu ce regard un nombre incalculable de fois, ce regard vide et sans vie. Comme si tout cela ne valait pas la peine de vivre. Je t'ai vu échouer et te relever, entendre le crissement de tes doigts sous la moquerie de tes amis. Tu leur tournais finalement le dos en prétextant que tu devais encore t'entrainer un peu. Tu partais loin dans les bois en versant tes larmes, tu t'isolais encore plus quand c'était Sakura ou mon frère qui disait du mal. Peu à peu je t'ai vu sombrer dans le rouge, dans tes ténèbres qui t'enveloppe depuis ta naissance.

Kurama tel était les ténèbres qui abritait ton corps, jamais il ne t'a laissé, il t'a toujours aidé, et tu as su t'en faire un ami et jamais, il t'aurait laisser mourir si ce n'était ton heure. Mais Naruto, … Nous vois-tu d'où tu es ? Vois-tu tous ses hypocrites qui sèment des fleurs sur ta tombe. Si tu pouvais je suis sûr que tu leurs cracherais au visage, en leur disant que tu n'as pas besoin de leur compassion. Et me vois-tu mourir un peu plus pour toi ? Je t'aie depuis si longtemps… Aujourd'hui ça fait près de cinq ans que tu es mort. Et je suis mort le jour où ils ont enterré un cercueil vide, j'aurais aimé le remplir de mon corps. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de mourir, le sort qui m'a ramené d'entre les morts était tellement puissant que je suis intact, pas de fissure, pas de signe de vieillissement, je ne suis juste plus un ninja.

Je me rappelle de chaque instant passé à tes côtés, ils sont gravés dans ma mémoire, jamais je ne pourrais oublier l'amour qui nous lie que nous partageons. Les regards en coin que nous nous lancions qui se croisaient par moment avant de tourner la tête chacun de notre côté en souriant, et je sais que tu souriais mes yeux peuvent voir l'avenir un court moment. Ce petit sourire doux et tendre qui me fit fondre en quelques micro seconde, Kami-Sama que je l'adore ce sourire… Ou plutôt adorait vu que tu n'es plus là. Je me souviens du jour où je suis venu te parler, tu méditais sur la tête de ton père au calme. Seul toi pouvais t'asseoir sur le mont hokage. Tu adorais la vue. J'avais été froid et sec en te disant que je viendrais te chercher pour boire un verre et j'avais disparu. Tu étais plus que surpris de ce que je venais de dire. Et intérieurement, je n'en menais pas très large, il m'avait fallu un moment pour combattre la timidité qui s'emparait de moi quand je devais te parler. Et j'enviais mon frère pour savoir te parler avec autant de facilité, même si pour la plupart du temps il te faisait du mal. J'ai eu des échos sur toi ce jour-là, comme quoi tu ne savais que mettre, que tu ne trouvais aucun vêtement qui irait sur toi. Hinata était venue en renfort, elle était toujours là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin. Même après que tu lui aies dis que tu ne l'aimais pas de la même façon et qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié. Cette amitié qui vous unissait était très précieuse à tes yeux. Par contre lors de ta préparation pour notre premier rendez-vous tu allais devenir complètement fou quand Sakura s'incrusta pour te poser un tas de question sur la personne avec qui tu allais boire un verre. A part Hinata, il n'y avait personne d'autre qui savait que tu aimais les hommes, peut-être Neji ou Shikamaru qui se doutait de quelque chose.

Tu n'aimais étaler ta vie devant les autres, tu étais déjà le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi et tu ne voulais pas mettre une étiquette en plus, tu ne voulais pas qu'on te déteste encore plus avec ça. Notre premier rendez-vous, c'était comme si c'était hier, j'étais arrivé en avance, très en avance, j'avais déjà commencer à picoler quand tu me rejoignis, tu t'étais assis en face de moi les joues un peu rose avant de prendre un peu de saké comme pour te donner du courage. La soirée avait été magique pour toi comme pour moi, nous nous sommes plu au premier regard, et cette rencontre au bar ne fit que renforcer ce que nous savions déjà. Plus le temps passait plus on riait, tu me faisais rire à raconter toute tes anecdotes sur toi et les personnes qui t'entouraient. Je découvrais chez toi de la malice, de l'espièglerie et tu semblais être complètement fou et décalé comme l'était tes parents tout en étant une personne remplie de sagesse. Tu me racontas ton passé, tu étais comme un écorché vif et je l'étais tout autant que toi. C'est ce qui nous rapprocha plus que de raison, nous nous comprenions dans un sens, malgré que nos histoires soient totalement opposées. Cette soirée et même la nuit, nous avons discutés sans jamais nous arrêter, ce n'est qu'au première lueur de l'aube que nous nous sommes séparés. Je t'avais ramené chez toi et au moment où je partis, tu m'as surpris. Tu avais pris mon col pour me tirer à toi pour m'embrasser et tu es rentré chez toi en laissant la porte ouverte en disant « Un café ça te dit ? ». Je ne pouvais pas résister à cette proposition mais, il fallut quelques secondes pour faire partir ce foutu sourire béat de mes lèvres. Depuis ce jour, nous passions chaque nuit ensemble.

Et maintenant, où es-tu Naruto ? Me vois tu de là où tu es ? Tu ne veux pas venir me chercher et me prendre avec toi loin de ce village ? Je veux tellement te revoir et être à tes côtés. Je ne suis plus le même, et tout le monde me le fait savoir particulièrement mon frère qui ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis comme ça depuis tout ce temps. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est parce que tu n'es plus là, je ne peux pas dire que chaque nuit je me sens seul sans la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien. Que je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi. C'est tellement difficile de dire à mon frère que j'aime un homme que je t'aime toi. Les souvenirs de toi, c'est tout ce qui me reste… Aujourd'hui… Ça fait deux ans qu'ils ont enterrer un cercueil vide aux côtés de tes parents, aujourd'hui je viendrais comme chaque nuit devant ta tombe te parler, mais tu ne me répondras pas.

La nuit tombée, je me faufilais comme chaque nuit en dehors du quartier Uchiwa, je tournais un peu partout dans le village, j'essayais de semer mon petit frère, j'avais senti son chakra. Il me suivit un moment avant qu'il ne perde ma trace. Il s'inquiétait pour moi je pouvais comprendre, mais je ne pouvais rien dire. J'arrivais enfin devant ta tombe et je te servis une coupelle de saké que je mis sur ta tombe. Je me mis à te parler comme chaque nuit, mais aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans que tout le monde dit que tu es mort, que tu as une tombe vide à six pieds sous terre.

Je me relevais embrassant ton nom sur la pierre, mais je me fis interrompit par une voix. Je regardais autours de moi, on aurait dit un animal qui agonisait, le problème c'est que je ne sentais aucune énergie provenant d'un être vivant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait d'où venait ce cri ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'entendais. Je devenais complètement cinglé ce n'est pas possible. Le cri retentit encore comme si le vent l'emportait vers moi.

\- Itachi !

Merde… Mon frère il m'a retrouvé…

\- Nii-san ? Que fais-tu sur la tombe de Naruto ? Tu…

Il regarda la tombe de son ami quelques instants avant de relever la tête vers moi. Il semblait comprendre enfin, j'aurais peut-être dû lui dire ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Mais à ses yeux, il semble avoir compris, je me sens un peu soulagé qu'il sache.

\- Il te manque ?  
\- Plus que tout otouto…

Il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Il me prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Depuis quand n'as-tu donc pas pleurer pour une personne qui était cher petit frère ? Si tu savais à quel point je me sens vide sans Naruto.

\- Il me manque aussi… Ses idioties complètement farfelues et ses bêtises…  
\- Je sais, … Il était tout pour moi… Lui répondis-je.

Il allait comprendre que c'était plus qu'une amitié, un amour partagé, un feu qui embrasait tout mon être qui me faisait perdre la tête.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu disparaissais toutes les nuits maintenant… Tu le rejoignais chez lui.  
\- Oui, c'était les plus belles années de ma vie. 


	3. Chapter 3

No Milk today Chapitre 3

Un cri, je tournais la tête et mon petit frère aussi, il l'avait aussi entendu je ne devenais pas fou. Il me regarda interloqué, j'étais dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était sauf que ça avait l'air d'être des cris d'agonie. Je regardais Sasuke, avant de me lancer vers le cri. Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à agir de cette manière mais, mes pieds me transportait vers ce cri effroyable. Je n'en avais jamais entendu de pareil dans ma vie. Sasuke sur mes talons, il semblait avoir peur, tout autant que moi. Mais, je ne pouvais réprimer cette soif de curiosité qui m'obligeait à aller vers ce son. Je continuais encore et encore à courir droit devant moi, le cri devenant toujours plus fort, plus puissant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce cri semble m'appeler depuis longtemps, je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'aller voir de peur de ce que je pouvais découvrir.  
Mon petit frère à côté de moi me prévins qu'il va appeler du renfort avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumé. Il allait surement appeler Kakashi, je continuais ma course laissant une trainée qui permettra de me retrouver.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, je courais en ligne droite et peu à peu ce cris… C'était une voix humaine, une voix que je connaissais, je sais à qui elle appartient… Je la reconnaitrai entre mille. Kami-Sama où est tu ?

\- NARUTO ! 

Je hurlais son nom, c'était lui j'en suis sûr. Je vis mon frère et Kakashi me rejoindre Et quand ils entendirent le cri d'agonie, ils reconnurent cette voix, ils avaient dit le nom de mon aimé en même temps. Une course rapide qui nous tirait de toute part, les muscles étaient sollicités, notre respiration qui semblait s'arrêter tout comme notre cœur. J'allais le revoir. Le toucher l'embrasser. Je sais que c'est lui. _Il est vivant, il est vivant._ Cette phrase tournait dans ma tête, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était réel. Mon cœur se réchauffait, allais le revoir, il était en vie.

On arriva devant une grotte, de gémissement s'élevait de plus en plus, des cris, des hurlements. Je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur et ce que je vis était horrible. Mon Amour était attaché limite écartelée, les corps couverts de bleus de cicatrice, le front en sang. Une goutte tombait de dessus a un intervalle régulier. Je me lançais vers lui tant pis s'il y avait des pièges, je voulais le délivrer. Mon frère l'aida ainsi que Kakashi qui me dit de le tenir le temps qu'il enlève tout avec Sasuke. Je soulevais Naruto pour l'aider. Ma bouche contre son oreille.

\- C'est fini… je suis là mon amour, tout va bien c'est fini je suis là.

Les liens qui le retenait furent brisé et je le portais contre moi sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Itachi… murmure-t-il.

Il entendait ma voix et j'étais si heureux d'entendre sa voix douce et belle. Je sentais ses larmes dans mon cou, je le serrais plus fort contre moi. Mes larmes tombaient aussi peu à peu pendant que je le transportais jusqu'au village. Les autres avaient été prévenu par mon frère et l'hokage était venue à la rescousse pour voir l'état de mon aimé. D'après ses examens, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Il avait juste perdu du poids et elle voulait le garder en observation et l'hospitalité à long terme. Je m'opposais à cette idée et je le garderais avec moi. Je tournais le dos à tout le monde avant de rentrer au quartier pour le poser sur notre lit après m'être occupé de lui en le lavant. Je lui mis son tee-shirt préféré qui m'appartenait. Installé sous les couvertures, je le pris dans mes bras, j'étais si heureux de le voir, qu'il doit en vie et à mes côtés.

\- Naruto…

Mon aimé ouvrit ses yeux pour me regarder, le bleu de ses yeux étaient éteins mais ils étaient toujours aussi magnifiques et je ferais tout pour qu'il retrouve cet éclat sublime qui me ferait chavirer. Je posais les lèvres sur sa joue tendrement, il avait refermé les yeux à ce contacte qui m'avait tant manqué. Qui avait pu te faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse te faire du mal avec tout ce que tu as fait de bien pour ce village, pour ses habitants. Tu t'es donné corps et âme pour le village que tu aimes tant. Tu disais toujours que même si certain ne t'aimait pas, c'était ta famille, ta patrie. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse te vouloir du mal. Je caressais tes cheveux ternis par le temps, ton regard était toujours posé sur moi, et j'adorais le sentir me transpercer comme toujours. Plus jamais je ne te laisserais, je te protégerais pour toujours, tu ne devras plus avoir peur ou fuir, car je serais à tes côtés pour toujours. Je peux enfin dire au laitier qu'il laisse la bouteille tous les matins, afin que cet ange qui vient juste de s'endormir contre moi puisse en boire autant qu'il le désire.

Je caressais sa chevelure blonde qui avait poussé entre temps, je l'aiderais à les couper demain, comme ça je pourrais toujours voir le bleu magnifique de ses yeux. Plus jamais, il ne sera enfermé, bridé. Je lui rendrais son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Mon ange, je te protègerais au péril de ma vie. Je l'embrassais tendrement sur son front avant de m'endormir à ses côtés. 


End file.
